


Unfold Me (Tell Me You Love Me)

by aviatordame



Series: Landslide [2]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/pseuds/aviatordame
Summary: [Sequel to Our Beautiful Rhythms; set during Age of Calamity]After her success with Vah Ruta, there is only one thing Link and Mipha want from each other.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Landslide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040262
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Unfold Me (Tell Me You Love Me)

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is a naughty sequel. Enjoy!

Vah Ruta is a triumph. The Zora applaud and cheer, relieved, if not mesmerised, by their Princess’s heroics. How she managed to pilot this Divine Beast so effortlessly, destroying the enemy without hesitation, has left even the coldest of warriors moved and astonished.

Before, when they fought together on the ground, Link was speechless. Her skill and prowess matched that of Impa’s, and it became explicitly clear as to why Mipha is titled a warrior princess. Trained since she was an infant, it should come as no surprise how marvellous she is at wielding a spear. Yet to pilot a Divine Beast is a different feat altogether.

Lady Mipha is named Champion minutes after departing the Beast. The Zora army have managed to thwart their foe, miraculously with no deaths. They thank Impa and Link for their efforts, and King Dorephan gifts them with his own recognition. There is only so much a King can offer during a war, but Link feels a warmth for the King’s appraisal. It has been so long since he has been to Zora’s Domain, let alone met Mipha’s father face-to-face.

To make those he grew up with proud is all Link could ever ask for. And while the knight feels destined to protect the Hylian Princess, his heart has not deterred from his Princess. Unfortunately, Link is unable to speak to Mipha currently, as she is currently crowded by her people. They cheer and sing and they have fallen in love.

Of course, Link hasn’t been able to shake their kiss from earlier. Now that he has witnessed Mipha pilot Vah Ruta with incredible ease, this hunger growling in his belly has only risen. To say the least, their kiss was frantic. And it felt––tasted _otherworldly_ , and Link is desperate for more. He wonders if she potentially feels the same, but Link is unable to reach her, and _ask_. Not that this is the time or place.

They haven’t been together in months. Every time they have attempted to spend time alone, it has always been interrupted. Now that Mipha has been granted the title of Champion, Link knows any chance of them spending time together has been cut short significantly.

It hurts a little, their realities striking through this special bond they share. However, the two of them are warriors at heart, and it is not like Link to complain about their fates. He is happy for her; proud _of_ her, but he is also a quiet man. Link won’t cheer as the others do, and considers walking away; to let Mipha enjoy her victory.

While he had watched her pilot the Beast in awe, there was also a dread building within him. This terror of knowing she is now directly involved in this war, and there isn’t any way in which he can save her. Link wonders if this is how Mipha felt when he joined the Knights Academy; a reluctance to let him go, and follow the path laid out before him.

The possibility that what meets him in the end, is death.

Link wants to smile, but he can’t.

After all, she is his best friend. She practically raised him when he was just a child, watched him as he grew into a man; _kept him safe_. She is all he has in the world, and it feels like a void enveloping him, having to sink into the fact she may not survive this war either.

Somehow amongst the crowd, their eyes meet. Link freezes, breath catching, his body _screaming_ for her touch; a subtle daze shadows her expression. She hasn’t forgotten the kiss either, and Link’s heart pounds heavily, aware that all he feels for her is returned.

Link understands. For the time being, he departs, heading to one of their favourite locations outside of the Domain. Link strips off his outer armour, dipping his hands into the water, before cleansing his face. The waterfall is loud in his ears, the water breaking violently into the rocks below. He closes his eyes, soothed by the sound.

It is only temporary, but he relishes in peace.

Approximately an hour passes. It’s dark, the moonlight dancing in his hair; his muscles tired, head exhausted. He stands from the water when he hears somebody approaching. Instantly Link begins to feel nervous. The man has encountered many battles, but this is no battle; this is the very opposite of a battle, and he isn’t sure how to behave.

Link swallows at the sight of her. Breathes. She is _heavenly_ , smiling at him, a curiosity––no, _deeper than that_ ––held in her gaze. Link opens his mouth to speak. He feels dizzy. Dizzy that they are actually alone together, that she did come to him; that neither are sure what they have agreed to exactly, but whatever it is, it’s _heavy_. So heavy, Link could collapse.

Foolishly, he thinks back to their kiss, and even the memory is enough to drive him crazy. To be touched like that, wanted like that; for a kiss to feel so _good_ , he could _burst_. Link has not endured that before. He steps over, and realises he is shaking. Despite his brilliance on the battlefield, he is still innocent in many ways, and his confidence betrays him.

For a moment.

They meet in the middle. He kisses her like a man possessed, but it’s too hard, too rough. Accidentally Link manages to nick her lip, and she bleeds. He kisses the wound, soft, _sorry_ , and she smiles again, a sort of disbelief this is actually happening. That this is actually happening _again_.

It is just as overwhelming as before. Link surprises himself by being vocal, groaning as she pulls at his hair. They share deep, long kisses, allowing each other to roam. Link has touched women before, but to touch a woman whom he _loves_ , to touch a woman whom he has wanted to touch for years, he nearly explodes. Link exhales sharply, cheeks hot, presses his lips to her neck, bites, and she gasps, back arched slightly as his fingers dig deep into her waist. Possessive. _Clinging_.

Link is taken by pleasant surprise when she begins to tug at his armour. It’s heavy, but that doesn’t distract her. When she removes the weight from his shoulders, Link sighs, allowing her to ease him; release him from his shackles and kiss the wounds he has gathered all these years without her. He nearly falls into her, kissing her mouth again; all gentility gone as she discards the last of his clothing.

Both are amazed how quickly this has all transpired. Her lip still bleeds, but it goes unnoticed; he is too busy cupping her ass, squeezing, and she grins crookedly, enjoying it. His mind waltzes back to her impressive skills at piloting the Divine Beast, how she practically destroyed that Lynel, how urgently she kisses him; pushes her body into his, letting him stroke and mark her body.

This could all be a dream. Neither have said a word to one another, and for a brief second, he wonders if this is what she truly wants. If it is _him_ she wants. Right here, right now. If this is what they intended to happen. If this should happen; if this is _right_ ; if this is their last chance to be completely honest with each other.

She can see his concern, a weight in his eyes. Mipha caresses both sides of his face, and reaches up to kiss him softly; a silent confession, only for Link to hear. _This is not a dream_. For once, he isn’t dreaming of love, and he nearly laughs, overjoyed, amazed; and all the pain subsides for now.

Everything else afterwards happens at once.

Link falls back. He hits the grass hard, hand out to stop him from completely collapsing. To his pleasure, Mipha steals this opportunity to straddle his lap, and she can feel his erection prodding into her upper thigh. She may have endured such a welcome as this before, but to have it from Link sends a rush of excitement through her she has never felt before. Link leans up, mouth demanding, tongue passing her sharp teeth, her tongue, his arms wrapping around her middle.

She is soft against him, her scales an interesting texture on his chest as she begins to rub up into him; an amazing sensation. Link hums happily, changing the fit of their lips. She tastes of snow, and he grins when she shudders, his fingertips passing her gills. They’re clearly sensitive, _too sensitive_ , and she grabs his wrist when he attempts to tease her again.

A fire burns in his eyes as she takes control. _Yes_. Just as he wants her to. Mipha directs his offending hand between her legs, and Link blushes at her forwardness. For a brief moment, he wonders if she has done this before, with somebody else. A hideous wave of jealousy interrupts his solace, but she distracts him with another kiss, pressing his hand to her warmth. Link sighs, and she moans abruptly, bucking her hips, _encouraging_ him to enjoy her.

Link’s eyes roll back when he realises she’s already wet. Mipha brings her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, which she seems to _love_ doing. Link rests his forehead to her shoulder, the pad of his thumb searching for her clit. He struggles for a while, and eventually Mipha decides to help him; in a flash, she motions his fingers directly up against her clit, and a gush of air escapes his lips as he does exactly as she expects him to. And it’s a beautiful sight.

Mesmerised, Link watches her, mouth ajar, breaths heavy. The first minute or so, Mipha is quiet, concentrating on his touch, every now and again distracted when Link loses focus. Eventually, Link becomes confident again, and presses harder, the friction of his thumb on her clit beginning to build pleasure. Mipha whispers something, and Link is worried he has made a mistake, but his doubts are cast aside when she makes it clear he is doing this correctly.

The sound she makes––it’s so feminine, so vulnerable, so _wonderful_. Mipha has started to feel comfortable with him, to feel assured she can _let go_. She lolls her head to the side, eyes closed, palms spread over his broad shoulders, feeling his chest, the muscles in his biceps; Link smiles, dazed, _this is actually happening_ , and it is nothing like he anticipated. He decides to go a little faster, harder, and Mipha expresses her enjoyment vocally and physically, much to Link’s gratification.

The whole world shatters around them when she rides out the ecstasy Link is gifting her with. He cuddles her close, and her body goes tense. He can feel her tighten, and her cry nearly sets him off too. Link kisses her neck, stroking her back, and, for her, he can be patient. Mipha still hasn’t said a word to him, and Link wonders if he may be given any feedback on what just happened. Instead, she grabs his face, and slams her mouth down onto his, an invitation all too transparent.

When Link does enter her, he frantically reaches for her, pulls, and he yells out. There is a long pause, and Link groans again, his climax taking them both by surprise.

He came.

In less than two seconds.

Mipha blinks. Tries her hardest not to be too turned off by what just happened. While she sympathises with Link’s inevitable embarrassment, it’s hard not to feel a little disappointment.

For the first time this evening, she speaks to him.

‘It’s okay.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Link manages. The knight is absolutely mortified. ‘I promise I––that has––I’ve never––’ There isn’t any point excusing what happened.

Link has not done this before, and he won’t deny how much he has wanted this with Mipha specifically. For it to happen like this, for him to do _that_ , oh, Gods, Link wouldn’t blame her if she chose to never see him again.

However, this is Mipha. Yes, she is human, and won’t deny Link was _unimpressive_ , but she can forgive his excitement. And there is nothing worse than making him feel guilty about it. She drags her hand through his hair, a comforting gesture, and kisses the corner of his lips.

‘Don’t give it another thought.’

Link brushes his cheek against hers, relieved, and, this time around, she decides to guide him a little. Inhaling sharply, Link knocks back his head as she begins to stroke his length. In all honesty, male Hylian and Zora anatomy aren’t too different, and the logistics are very much the same. It doesn’t take much for Mipha to have him standing to attention again.

Before they try once more, Link cuddles her close, happy it is her, happy _with_ her, wishing it forever.

‘I love you.’

She breathes.

‘I love you.’

The reply is immediate. Link meets her gaze, catches her lips with his own, holding her firmly to his body; his other half, what makes him whole; all he has to live for.

Link is no longer a man she ought to protect, an orphan in need of guidance; he is no longer a friend who has sought a different purpose.

Link is inevitable.

The warmth of his body ignites her own. His touch is like silk as he guides her more comfortably on top of him, and they embrace, like familiar lovers; their affection each other’s remedy. He could hold her for days, years, _he could stay like this forever_ ––‘you’re so beautiful,’ he murmurs against her skin, overwhelmed by his need for her.

Mipha tumbles. Clings to him as he slowly buries deep inside her, and it hurts, it _really_ hurts. He kisses her face, mouth, chest, everywhere, loving her, patiently allowing her to adjust to his length; to enjoy him. She snaps, unable to bear it; as her hips begin to move, Link gasps shakily, the sensation mind blowing. She focusses on him, only him _and he’s all around her_ , his wet mouth, heavy breaths, strong hands; his cock throbbing inside her.

Then Link moves too. It’s daring. _Dangerous_. Exquisite. He moves, up and fierce, and she moves too, finding her pace, _their_ pace, meeting him halfway. Her hands smooth around his neck, press into his collarbone as she rides his cock, and Link clenches his jaw, groaning––

––her name falls from his lips in quick, sharp gasps. Link pants, holding her, balancing her; his body tenses, he slaps her ass, and she kisses him hungrily; it’s sloppy, furious, sore. She’s going to break apart, the pressure building; bliss electrifying her core, and finally, _finally_ , they find a pace which suits them. They’re _finally_ together.

Link whispers to her, tells her how beautiful she is, how much he loves her, _so much_ , that he wants her to fuck him; that she feels amazing, she _is_ amazing; and he tell her he wants her to come. _Come for me, baby_.

The end rushes to meet her, and her movements turn erratic; Link grips onto her so hard she may bleed; every single sensation crashing through her, it’s _unbearable_. Link, _her Link_ , nipping at her sensitive skin, bucking his hips, stroking and pulling; loving her fiercely.

She’s close. _So close._ Too close. For a second, she panics, and it’s just one look at Link, and all her fears shatter away. One, two, three more thrusts, and Mipha explodes in a scream–– _his name_ ––and a muffled, long exclaim as she shatters apart. Link moves through it, liberating her, sending a few more spurts of pleasure through her body as she rides out her orgasm. Only a moment later, he follows her, and he makes a tender sound; one which strikes a chord, makes her heart soar.

Exhaustion knocks Mipha back, and Link catches her before she falls. They lie in the grass together, their battles and intimacy aching their bones. Link can’t believe that was them. _What they’ve done_. How perfect it all was, and he leans over, kissing her more, caressing her cheek.

She snuggles into his embrace, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Nothing has ever compared. Link breathes her in, vulnerable together, keeping each other close for just a moment longer.

They will have to head back soon. Pretend nothing occurred, and nothing was ever between them. Link scrunches his eyes shut, uncertain whether he can face the world again; so, for now, they lie in each other’s embrace, alone together.

‘Tell me again,’ she says, a lullaby to his ears.

Link rests his body, holds her hand, intertwines their fingers.

‘I love you, Mipha.’

And this happiness, this contentment which only he can offer her, feels lost in a dream. Only hers. Him, all for her, and she smiles when he moves in to kiss her again.


End file.
